


Ephemeral

by Ehliena



Series: Drabble Dump [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, That duel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-16 23:16:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5844799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ehliena/pseuds/Ehliena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ren felt a connection with her as they were dueling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ephemeral

**Author's Note:**

> As requested by [@reylo-youguysaretoocute](http://tmblr.co/m8EUmaRm6OuelMw6OLwj-cg)

Kylo stared into her eyes, feeling their connection through the Force. They’re lightabers were locked together, neither one overpowering the other.

“I can show you the ways of the Force!” he said, sensing her power, revelling in it. Oh how it would feel to teach her, to mould her strengths and be the one to cover her weaknesses.

“The Force…” she said, closing her eyes.

For a moment, they were connected. Kylo had no idea where he ended and she began. An unknown feeling surged up inside of him. It was fleeting, ephemeral. Right there for a moment…

Then it was broken. She had tapped into her potential, defeated him and left him on his side of the gorge.

They had a connection, Kylo knew it. He felt it as he joined Hux in escaping Starkiller Base.

They would meet again. Perhaps by then, that small bond he felt would grow and become permanent.


End file.
